Smile
by xpoetxofxthexmoon
Summary: She always wanted to make him smile, but little did she know . . . . ::Tseng x Yuffie::  * Rated M For Safety Reasons *


Disclaimer: I do not claim to own anything in this fan fiction. They belong to their respected owners. If you think I do own this, then I will have Two Guns shoot you in the ass. :]

Pairing: Tseng/Yuffie

Warning: AU. Cliche storyline for Tseng. Yuffie being Yuffie.

Summary: She always wanted to make him smile, he looked like a darn emo kid half the time; but little did she know. . . . .

* * *

..::One Shot::..

..::Smile::..

* * *

She hated it, always did. He never smiled, not even just once, around her at least. He just stood there and stared at her like she was some sort of freak, then again, what did she expect? He wasn't one of those guys to just up and smile, no, not him. He just stood there with that stupid frown, looking at people through stoic dark eyes. He looked like some sad little emo kid, all the time. He preferred the term business man, or natural born killer, but she didn't see that; she saw an emo kid, or some middle aged man brooding. No matter what she did; he just stood there without a single emotion. How she wanted to just scream at him, beg him to smile. However she knew it wouldn't work, she wasn't as stupid as people seemed to think she was.

"Little Ninja," a familiar voice called out. "Still plotting, huh?"

She didn't bother to look up, she already knew who it was. There was no one else that dared call her little ninja, not to mention, she could smell the cigarette smoke in the air. "Shut up, Reno!"

"So mean," Reno teased, before rolling her shoulders - she heard the joints cracking. "Don't look too desperate though, it's a turn off for all guys."

She whipped her head around to send a glare at the red head, but only found his form retreating down the hall without a care in the world. She found herself rolling her eyes, remembering why she hated him so much. He was always making some kind of comment like that her, it didn't bother her, because she had become accustom to Reno's remarks. Besides that, she knew that one day, she would make his teammate smile. That was her only goal in life; what a pathetic life she led. However, honestly, there was not much else for her to do these days. She didn't get the missions she used to with WRO, due to the TURKS now helping the company, and she wasn't needed in Wutai at the moment. So she found herself lurking the hallways as she plotted ways to make the dark haired TURK smile.

_Speak of the devil._

"Tseng!" She shouted and waved her arms around, trying to grab his attention as he passed her. "Hey!"

He pauses in his step but doesn't turn to her. Of course, he doesn't, she's just lucky, not to mention happy, that he even stopped. Anyone, but Rufus Shinra, would consider themselves lucky to have him do something so simple. However that was the way Tseng worked; he didn't need to listen to anyone but Rufus, and there was no point in even speaking to anyone. She had learned that in the amount of time she had been working with him, which had been the past few months. Even the simplest things asked of him, he would seem to run it by Rufus before disappearing not to be seen until the task was complete. Must everyone seemed to just ignore him, but not Yuffie - she just wanted to complete her goal.

"Hey, hey," she cheered as she quickly bounced over his side. "Whatcha up to?"

"What is it that you want, _Princess_?"

Princess. It was something that he had called her since she began working with him; he seemed to respect her ranks in the Wutai Royalty, or maybe didn't care much for her name. Either way, she never asked nor corrected him, she almost liked being called Princess by someone, even if it was the Traitor of Wutai. Besides, Tifa seemed to smile each time she passed by and heard it, so did many of the female employees. The males just seemed to send glares to the man who normally had his head bowed in respect to her. It didn't matter to her, she just kept up a smile and continued talking. Today, however, was a lucky day that no one else was around.

"That doesn't answer my question," She states playfully as she bounces in her spot next to him. "Now come on! Stop being so grumpy."

"Grumpy?" He gave her that look he always did, emotionless, yet something else flickered in those dark eyes. Maybe curiosity? She didn't know, but she wasn't about to question it either. This was one step closer to an actual smile, for she could tell there was something in those orbs.

"You heard me," she teased. "You always look so grumpy! Ever heard of smiling, Tseng?"

He blinked.

"Oh come on, Tseng, just one smile!"

"I will not."

"And why not?"

Why should I?" He spoke with that stern voice, his normal frown and dead eyes. "There is no point."

"Just TRY it!"

"No.'

"Please?"

"... No..."

"Aghhh!" She throws her arms up, "This is pointless!"

"…"

She turns and starts off down the hall, like she always does when she lost this battle with Tseng of the Turks. However, little did she know, that if she glanced over her shoulder she would have realized she won. Little did she know, that every time she turned and walked away, she had won. A smile on Tseng's lips. A smile for her. Yuffie Kisaragi, The Great Ninja, the Champion of the earth and the sky, the conqueror of evil. Tseng's Single White Rose of Wutai.

* * *

Author's Note: _I love this pairing. I really do, something about Tseng being with Yuffie makes me giggle. I think its because Tseng remains me of Vincent in a way, and I do kind of like Yuffie x Vincent. I got to thinking, Tseng never really smiles during Final Fantasy VII, at least to where I can remember. I only seen him even come close to smiling in Crisis Core. So I put Yuffie on the mission, make Tseng smile. This is what I came up with. I actually have another Yuffie x Tseng one shot in the works, so if you like, keep an eye out for it! _

_Also, in my mind, WRO is kind of like a Shin-Ra but different. Rufus is funding it, at least I think, due to Reeve's statement, so I always thought that Rufus would hand over his TURKS to WRO at times. So it all kind of fit, right? Right!  
_


End file.
